Dumstrang
by Arsinoey
Summary: On parle souvent de la vie à Poudlard. Mais que seraitelle dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Dans celle de Dumstrang ? Suivez les aventures de jeunes sorciers un peu différent de ceux de Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclamer : Les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce prologue sont mon unique propriété.

Résumer : On parle souvent de la vie à Poudlard. Mais que serait-elle dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Dans celle de Dumstrang ? Suivez les aventures de jeunes sorciers un peu différent de ceux de Poudlard !

Quelques précisions : Ce chapitre ne sert qu'a mettre en place le contexte géographique et les personnages, ce qui explique sa forme informative. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de mention de l'école de sorcellerie, ni même des sorciers de l'Europe de l'est, j'ai imaginer une très grande partie, en prenant bien sur de grandes précautions pour que le tout reste fidèle aux livres. J'espère ne pas trop décevoir votre imagination.

Arsinoey

Grand Hôpital Magique D'Europe,

Quelque part au Nord.

14 février

-_''Alors Docteur Mikailevna, cette fois est la bonne?''_ Cria une jeune personne en uniforme gris d'une pièce fermée ressemblant fortement à une cage ou attendaient, à l'avant, une rangé de personnes victimes de déformations diverses.

_-''Je l'espère bien''._ Répondit l'homme qui poussait cette Docteur Mikailevna dans un drôle d'objet de métal flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, et qui ressemblait fortement a ce que les moldus appelaient une chaise roulante.

La femme qui était assise sur cet objet magique serrait fortement son gros ventre rond, convaincu que le petit bébé qui y logeait n'aurait pas l'idée de sortir si elle-même ne le voulait pas. Son mari lui fit traversé de nombreuse salle d'attente ou était entassé de nombreuses victimes d'accident relié a la magie.

Le Grand Hôpital d'Europe était fait sur plus d'une cinquantaine d'étage. Fait de plâtre teint en un beau bleu ciel, l'hôpital était le net plus ultra des soins de santé magique. Plus grand que l'Hôpital St Mangouste en Angleterre et beaucoup plus moderne que l'Institue Sara Maureen de France, le Grand Hôpital Magique d'Europe pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 670 patients a long terme et comptait plus de 6 salle de Chirurgie magique. Le Grand Hôpital magique traitait les blessures trop grave que les hôpitaux régionaux ne pouvaient traités et était le centre de recherche sur les maladies magiques le plus efficace.

Le Docteur Mikailevna, qui est sur le point d'accoucher connaissait bien cet endroit pour l'unique raison qu'elle faisait partie du corps d'Élite des guérisseurs de cet établissement.

Arrivée après ses études à Poudlard, la jeune Alexandra Hennin-Hardenne avait suivit la formation d'aide guérisseuse que lui obligeait sa longue formation de Guérisseur. Elle était rester dans les annales de l'établissement pour l'incroyable efficacité de ses services (En première année de formation elle accomplissait des interventions digne de guérisseur avec vingt ans d'expérience) et son grand sens moral.

Après ses années de stage, elle obtient enfin son diplôme de guérisseuse avec mention honorifique. Elle aurait très bien pût quitter l'Europe de l'Est pour aller pratiquer en France ou bien chez elle en Amérique mais elle avait décidé de rester la en Europe de l'Est pour recevoir la plus astreignante formation médicale, celle de Chirurgienne magique.

C'était lors d'un après-midi plutôt mouvementé qu'Alexandra rencontra celui qui allait devenir son mari. L'hôpital avait été mis en état d'alerte après la tentative d'attaque désastreuse que les aurores russes avaient tenté d'effectuer. On avait ouvert tous les blocs de chirurgie magique, ce qui arrivait très rarement car l'hôpital ne disposait pas encore d'assez de chirurgien pour occuper tous les blocs opératoires. On avait dispersé tous les apprentis chirurgiens dans les blocs et leurs professeurs courraient d'un bloc à l'autre pour suivre toutes les interventions. Et Alexandra courrait plus que les autres. Nommée depuis quelques mois à la tête de l'unité de chirurgie, elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien, rassurer les familles et parler aux journalistes.

C'était au détour d'un couloir alors qu'on transférait un blessé dans la salle de réveille qu'Alexandra le percuta. Voyant le bel habit blanc de l'homme taché de sang elle fondit en de rapide excuses que le grand russe comprit a peine, Alexandra ayant toujours un accent épouvantable. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le sang qui m'acculait l'uniforme de l'homme n'était pas celui qui souillait sa robe de guérisseuse, elle aggripa l'homme et le força a s'asseoir sur le brancard le plus près. Elle s'occupa elle-même de la blessure de l'homme, tentant de ne pas croiser son regard bleu qui la déconcentrait.

En fait l'attaque n'avait pas causé que de tort. Il avait permis de concevoir une des plus belles unions. Celle de Mikhaïl Alexandrovitch Mikailevna, lieutenant des aurores de Russie et du Docteur Aleksandra Hennin-Hardenne Mikailevna, chef de Chirurgie. Et de leurs unions naîtrai un petit garçons…ou une petite fille ?

C'était justement en ce moment même que le couple chérie allait mettre au monde leur enfant. La nouvelle n'était pas passé inaperçu : En fait tout les journaux faisaient mention des plus petits détails de la grossesse d'Aleksandra. Et pour cause le père du futur petit bébé était devenu Ministre de la défense, quelque année après avoir épousé Aleksandra dans une cérémonie intime.

Malgré la plupart des spéculation sur le fait qu'il attendait un petit garçon (Une obscure devineresse l'avait prédit dans un journaux anglais, une certaine Trelawney), les heureux mariés eurent une jolie mais très chétive petite fille.

La petite Ekaterina M. Mikailevna était née sous les flash des médias tous plus attentif a ses faits et gestes. A sa naissance elle pesait a peine deux livres et était déjà doté d'un petit duvet de poil brun sur le dessus de son crâne majoritairement nu. Elle passa plus de deux mois dans l'unité des soins pédiatrique de l'hôpital. Sa mère ayant repris son travail peu de temps après l'accouchement venait lui rendre visite au moins une fois par heure et son père de deux a quatre fois dans sa journée de travail. Leurs soirées ? Ils ne la passaient pas dans leur grand manoir près de Moscou, mais bien dans la joyeuse pédiatrie.

La petite Ekaterina était le chouchou des infirmières. Mikhaïl en avait d'ailleurs bien ri. Pour avoir un meilleur salaire, mieux valait bien licher la baguette de son employeur ? En fait la petite fille russe était le chouchou des infirmières pour son incroyable combativité. Elle ne cessait de donner des coups de pieds à sa nounou lorsque cette dernière devait l'allaiter. On l'avait appelé Ekaterina pour de multiples raisons. Aleksandra, qui avait russifié son prénom après son mariage, tenait à ce que son unique enfant ait un nom français. Mikhaïl lui tenait à garder quelques tonalités russes dans sa famille, déjà qu'ils parlaient souvent français à la maison. De-la était née Ekaterina. On respectait le souhait de la mère (Ekaterina étant la version russe de Catherine) et le souhait de conservation du père. Ce dernier avait exigé que la petite porte le nom des deux familles, mais Aleksandra avait intelligemment trouvé que ce ferait un nom trop long pour une petite fille et que le nom de famille français serait un peu trop difficile à dire pour ses futurs professeurs de Dumstrang.

Et oui ! On avait déjà inscrit la petite à l'école de magie d'Europe de l'Est. En fait tout les descendants de la famille Mikailevna avait leurs place a leurs naissances cracmol ou sorcier. Mais dès sa naissance Ekaterina avait fait manifester ses pouvoirs magiques. Dès sa première bouffée d'air elle avait matérialiser un énorme magyar a pointe en bulle de savon près de son berceau. Et Merlin sait que Mikhaïl en avait rit !

Finit les deux mois qu'elle avait passé a l'Hôpital magique, la petite européenne avait emménager dans le manoir familial. Une des coutumes de la famille Mikailevna était que tous les descendants du nom résidaient, au moins durant l'été, sous le même toit. Tout les Mikailevna avait une chambre tenue, au cas ou ils arriveraient spontanément à Moscou. Bien sûr certains membres de la famille étaient plus importants que d'autre. Dans cet ordre d'esprit, l'aîné et sa femme occupaient tout le dernier étage, ces derniers étant Mikhaïl et Aleksandra. On y avait aménagé une chambre de plus qui pourrait accueillir Ekaterina lorsque cette dernière serait trop grande pour rester dans la nursery. La nursery était située au deuxième étage et on y montait grâce à des escaliers dans la cuisine. Peinte de couleur enfantine, la nursery de style anglaise, abritait en plus des enfants de la famille plus d'une trentaine de domestique et une cinquantaine d'efle de maison. Le fait est que chaque enfant avait leurs nounou, gouvernante, dame de compagnie expliquait se nombre élevé de personne travaillant dans le manoir ancestrale. Ekaterina, en fait d'héritière dormait dans une pièce isolée des autres par de nombreux charmes (Plusieurs menaces d'enlèvement expliquaient ses rares mesures de sécurités) et avait près d'une dizaine de domestique a son service unique.

Toute jeune, Ekaterina manifesta une passion qui allait l'obnubiler par la suite. Comme la plupart des enfants née de sorciers c'était : Le Quidditch. Tôt, et sans l'accord de ses parents, la petite héritière avait subtiliser (elle soutenait qu'elle l'avait trouver bien des années par la suite) le balais de championnat de son oncle Koria.

Koria, âgée de vingt ans, était le plus jeune frère de Mikhaïl. Gardien dans l'équipe international de Russie et champion de deux coupes du monde de Quidditch, il avait toute l'admiration de la petite Ekaterina. Comme nous le disions précédemment, elle ''trouva'' le balais de son oncle et chevaucha pour la première fois un balais a l'âge de trois ans. Enthousiasmer par le sentiment de liberté, la petite avait des heures durant, volé à travers le parc du manoir. Des heures plus tard apperçevant son oncle catastropher elle fût obliger de revenir. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils ne feraient jamais mention de cet évènement au parent d'Ékaterina.

La petite Ekaterina grandit au milieu de ses cousins et cousines. Elle développa une grande attirance pour la solitude. Elle ne connaissait rien à la valeur de l'argent et n'avait jamais vu le monde moldu. En fait elle quittait rarement le domicile familial. La seule grande exception était ses entraînements hebdomadaires dans une équipe de quidditch juvénile.

Ekaterina avait été nommé capitaine et avait remporté avec son équipe la coupe de la Russie juvénile. Elle avait 10 ans...

Voila la fin de ce prologue. J'espère que ceci aura suffit a vous mettre dans l'ambiance et a bien comprendre leurs univers magiques.

Une question : Selon-vous, quel est la nationalité de la mère d'Ekaterina, Aleksandra?


	2. Rue Sarapskaia

Disclamer : Seul les personnages de Viktor Krum et Hermione Granger appartienne à J.K Rowling. Tous les autres sont mon unique propriété.

Mot de l'auteur :

Hey oui, ce chapitre bougera beaucoup plus que le premier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre souvent les personnages de Poudlard dans mon histoire, alors profitez han ! Pour ce qui est de l'inconstance des roulements de ''r'' de Viktor Krum il s'explique par ceci : Il les roules uniquement lorsqu'il parle anglais avec Hermione. Si il n'y en a pas, c'est que ce qui ce dit est dans sa langue a lui. Et pour la réponse de ma question au chapitre précédant, la mère d'Ekaterina, Aleksandra est d'origine canadienne française. Vous verrez bien pourquoi avec la suite !

Chapitre 1- Rue Sarapskaia

_Un an après la fin du Prologue…._

-« Bienvenue a cette cent quatre-vingts nième coupe du monde de quidditch junior !» Cria le commentateur dans le microphone argenté qui flottait à quelque centimètre de lui.

C'était un homme de grasse corpulence, au nez cassé a de multiple reprise, et qui avait la drôle d'habitude de gesticulé pour un rien. L'Homme qui hurlait était assis au milieu d'une loge dorée en plein milieu du stade de Quidditch de Russie.

Le bâtiment, entièrement dorée, était le net plus ultra des stades, du au fait que la dernière coupe du monde avait eut lieu ici, l'an dernier. La population avait refusé que le stade soit démonter, et c'est ici qu'avait lieu les matchs des équipes locales, professionnels et juniors. Justement c'était la demi-finale junior mondiale qui allait commencer dans quelques minutes.

- « Et voici l'équipe de Bulgarie qui fait son entré sur le terrain ! »

La moitié droite du terrain explosa en cris et applaudissement. Les joueurs, vêtu de robe rouge, traversèrent un grand dragon rouge fait de multitude d'éclat rougeâtre, et vinrent se placer en ligne droite au centre du terrain face au coté gauche.

- « Voici, Enrouck, Illin et Dsor les trois poursuiveurs, suivit de près par les deux batteurs Yllian et Goria. Le gardien Beliorchuk et l'attrapeur vedette Krum font leurs entrés sur le terrain. »

La moitié droite se mis a agité leurs banderoles et a crié le nom des joueurs. L'ambiance était festive et explosive. La mince ligne qui séparait les supporteurs était lieu de lancement de différent sort, dans le but d'énerver l'équipe adverse.

- « Et voici les champions en titre ! Accueilliez l'équipe de Russie ! Ientchouk et Vassiliev les deux batteurs, âgés de quinze et seize ans. Le gardien Urenctaska et l'attrapeur Gorentovitch, qui conserve une moyenne d'efficacité parfaite. Jilliovitch et Ferovna entourent la capitaine Mikailevna, a peine onze ans, et déjà promise a un grand avenir... Elle est la plus jeune joueuse du circuit et rappel étrangement le parcourt de l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie qui a commencé au même âge. »

Les jeunes joueurs vinrent se placer en une ligne bien droite face à l'équipe de la Bulgarie.

Ekaterina sentait toute l'adrénaline que contenait son corps se tendre et son cœur battre a tout rompre. C'était exactement la même sensation que l'an dernier. La même coupe a gagné…

- « Et le souafle est lancé…Et c'est Mikailevna qui le saisit…Elle le passe a Ferovna qui l'échappe et c'est Illin qui le prend et se dirige vers les buts russes. Il feinte le cognard lancé à toute vitesse par Vassiliev, il contourne Jilliovitch et tire….NON! Urenctaska saisit le souaffle et le lance a son capitaine. Elle feinte les deux cognards envoyer par Yllian et Goria, Elle s'approche dangereusement des buts bulgares. Elle feinte et MARQUE! »

Toute la moitié gauche éclata en un grand hurlement, acclamant le premier but du match. Mikailevna fit un tour d'honneur du terrain, brandissant le point bien haut. Voyant que Dsor avait saisit le souaffle, elle fonça a toute vitesse dans sa direction et cria a son batteur, Ientchouk de lui fracasser le crâne si il le fallait.

- « Et bien la petite capitaine a du cran. Elle vient de donner l'ordre à son batteur de fracasser le crâne à ses adversaires …» Dit le présentateur d'un ton amusé.

Mikailevna fonça toute vitesse sur le poursuiveur bulgare qui avait le souaffle et le percuta au niveau des côtes. Elle lui prit le souaffle des mains et le lança à son coéquipier qui était le plus près des buts bulgares.

- « Ferovna a le souaffle, elle contourne le cognard lancer par Yllian, qui est son petit ami, feinte le gardien et MARQUE ! 20-0 pour la Russie ! »

Le match se déroula ainsi une bonne partie de l'avant midi. Le compte se maintenait a 140-0 et de nombreux joueurs avait été blessé. Les entraîneurs des deux équipes adverses sentait la fatigue et l'énergie du désespoir envahir leurs joueurs et avait bien hâte que le match se termine. Ils savaient qu'après le match ils devraient recevoir les injures des parents des joueurs tous vilainement amochés.

- « Attendez ! On dirait que Krum a aperçut quelque chose ? Sagit-il du vif d'or ? OUI ! Gorentovitch aussi l'a vu ! Il tente de rejoindre Krum qui file à toute vitesse ! Bon sang il n'a que douze ans ! Le Vif d'or contourne Mikailevna qui s'apprête à marquer…ET KRUM LA PERCUTE DE PLEIN FOUET ! A-t-il attrapé le vif d'or ? OUIII ! 150-140 pour la Bulgarie….Attendez! Le capitaine Mikailevna…PAR MERLIN ! Elle a chuté de son balai ! Les médicomages s'avance sur le terrain…Je me demande ce qu'il se passe en bas… »

Mikhaïl et Aleksandra avait transplanés au niveau du sol lorsqu'ils avaient vu Ekaterina chuter de son balai. Ils courraient au centre du terrain ou avait eu lieu la collision. Les membres de l'équipe tournaient au dessus d'eux, inquiet. La main devant la bouche, les deux parents se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule de médicomage. L'un deux, un homme maigre leurs fit signe de reculer.

- « N'approchez pas » !

- « Je suis médecin » Cria rageusement Aleksandra qui ne supportait pas que sa fille soit la encore allongé sur le sol, alors qu'elle aurait besoin de soin médicaux.

- « Sale Enfoirer » Gémit Ekaterina, la jambe droite dans un drôle d'angle et le visage couvert d'ecchymose.

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

C'était une belle journée de juillet, le soleil étincelait sur la vaste promenade baignant ses passants de ses chauds rayons estivaux. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et était traversé par des centaines de hiboux qui volaient entre les passants ou encore entre les petites boutiques pour aller porter les colis colorés qu'ils portaient.

La rue Sarapskaia était célèbre dans tout le monde magique. Malheureusement moins que le chemin de traverse ou encore Pré-Au-Lard. La rue Sarapskaia était un amoncellement de petite rue carrée et de boutique toutes plus colorée les une que les autres avec une architecture qui mêlait l'art turc et l'architecture française.

C'était un ancien ministre de la magie russe qui avait fait dessiner les plans par l'architecte Yohan Bolch, le fils de la grande architecte magique Yelena Corday-Bolch.

Plusieurs boutiques, du fait du manque d'espace apparent, avaient été obligée de se bâtir au dessus de d'autre boutique. Cet étrange disposition des lieux obligeait les passants a emprunter de nombreux escaliers de vers étincellent pour accéder aux étages supérieurs. Quelques bâtisses avaient même profiter de cet étrange agrandissement de la rue marchande et avaient établis un deuxième étage pour leurs commerces. C'était toute cette architecture enfantine qui rendait la jeune anglaise muette.

- « Herrrrmione ? »

Et comme elle ne répondait rien, son interlocuteur, un chapeau baisser devant ses yeux lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

- « Herrrrmione ? »

- « Ho ! Je suis navré Viktor. C'est tellement….tellement…. »

- « Joyeux ? Désinvolte ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Tu t'étais attendu à un amoncellement de boutiques obscurrrres ? »

Gêner par la penser qu'elle avait pût avoir la jeune demoiselle de quinze ans baissa la tête piteusement.

- « Allez ne te mais pas dans un état parrrrreil » Dit gentiment le dit Viktor.

Il prit doucement le bras de l'adolescente à l'abondante chevelure et l'attira un peu plus loin dans la rue. Hermione eu le temps d'apercevoir de nombreuse vitrine remplit d'objet hétéroclite et plusieurs panneaux de publicité; dragée surprise, (La compagnie tentait de commercialiser sont produit), un abonnement au stade de quidditch russe et aussi une femme vêtu de diamant.

Viktor l'entraîna jusqu'à une librairie qui s'étendait sur trois étages. Hermione écartillait les yeux de plus en plus a mesure de Viktor lui faisait traversé les différents rayons. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que ce dernier c'était brusque arrêter. En fait il ne s'était pas arrêter, il avait tomber. Probablement percuté quelqu'un qui venait rapidement en sens inverse. Et cette dite personne semblait vraiment de mauvais poil. Dans son russe hésitant Hermione parvint tout de même à comprendre quelque mot.

- « Damné ! Qui est l'idiot qui… »

La personne bousculée releva la tête et croisa le regard de Viktor.

- « Non pas l'idiot. Le sombre crétin ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsque cette dernière refusa de prendre la main que lui tendait Viktor et qu'elle se releva seule. Hermione avait l'impression de l'avoir vu, mais tous ces phrases qu'elle et Viktor prononciation à toute vitesse lui rendait plus difficile la tâche de l'identifier. Impossible qu'elle soit venu a la coupe des trois sorciers. Ou avait-elle bien pu la voir ?

- « Alors Viktor ? Une groupie » S'exclama t-elle en évaluant Hermione du regard.

- « Non Ekat, c'est ma copine. »

- « Ho ! J'imagine que c'est trop tard tu la contaminé. Dommage elle avait l'air sympathique. Mais étant donnée que tu t'entends bien avec elle, ce doit être faux. »

- « Ekat ! »

- « Quoi j'ai touché ? Allez va donc signer quelques autographes. Quoique avec ce chapeau tu es presque potable et aucun de tes supporteurs ne pourra te reconnaître sans ta laideur… »

- « Va donc poser… »

- « Quoi ? » S'enflamma la russe.

- « Allez va poser. Tu aime bien han ? Exposer ta grosse tête… »

- « Comment ose tu ? »

Viktor haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et resserra sa prise autour des épaules d'Hermione. Cette dernière eu le déclic. La femme qui insultait Viktor était celle qu'elle avait vue sur l'annonce. La femme couverte de diamant. L'Anglaise devait avouer que cette dernière était impressionnante. Elle devait bien mesurer 1 mètre quatre-vingts. Elle avait de beau cheveux bruns foncer qui étincelait dans la clarté d'une fenêtre et sa peau de porcelaine, malgré qu'elle soit rouge de colère, était parfaite. Ron aurait…Ron aurait tout simplement adorer.

- « Alors c'est moi qui ai touché Ekat ? »

La dite Ekat poussa un grand rugissement et sortit de la boutique en poussant, bien sur très fortement contre une étagère, Viktor. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire amusé et se releva et se tourna vers Hermione.

- « Désolerrr. Elle est toujourrrrs ainsi. »

- « Qui s'était ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à la coupe des Trois Sorciers. »

- « Pour la seule et unique rrrraison qu'ELLE était trop jeune. Elle vient d'entrrré en septième année. »

- « Et pourquoi elle semble te détester autant ? »

Ils franchirent la sortie et revinrent dans la grande rue surpeuplée. Hermione n'eût le temps que d'aperçevoir un magasin de quidditch avant d'être entraînée vers le bas de la rue.

- « Ouff ! Longue histoirrre. Un peu de tout mélangerr. Quidditch, notes scolairrres et un grrrros égocentrrrrisme de sa parrt.»

-« Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? »

- « Tu l'as bien vu Herrrrmione ! Aucun savoirrr vivrrre ! Elle est toujourrrs la a se plaindrrrre de tout ou de rrrrien et lorrrsque sa ne fait pas l'affairrrre de Milady, tout le monde en ai coupable. C'est une enfant pourrrri gâté jusqu'a l'os » dit hargneusement le joueur de Quidditch.

- « Un peu comme Malfoy. »

- « Qui tu dis ? »

Hermione éclata de rire.

- « Le serpentard qui te suivait partout. »

- « Ha ! Lui ! Heu, je crrrois qu'on pourrrrrait la comparrrer un peu. A ce que j'ai pu comprrrendrrre, le pèrrre de Malfoy n'a pas de pouvoirrrr dans votre ministèrrrre. »

- « Juste une bourse généreuse. »

- « Quant a Ekaterina, toute sa famille a du pouvoirrrr. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Tu n'as pas lu sur nos grrrrands sorrrrciers ? »

- « Heu oui bien sur. » Bafouilla Hermione qui se souvenait de sa lecture effrénée sur le monde de la magie Est Européenne en prévision de son voyage en Bulgarie.

- « Et bien tu dois avoirrr lis sur eux. Miss Mikailevna a toujours raison ! »

- « Mikailevna ? »

Krum aquiesca

- « Le ministre Mikailevna ? »

- « Lui-même. »

- « La vache . » Souffla Hermione.

Viktor lui prit doucement le bras et l'attira dans une boutique jaune serein qui semblait être une confiserie. Un peu plus loin assis a la terrasse du marchand de glace, Ekaterina, assise a un table près de la rue fit mine de vomir sa glace au chocolat.

- « Ekat ! Aller quand cessera tu tes enfantillages ! » S'indigna une blonde assise a sa droite.

- « Lorsqu'il sera mort et même la je l'enmerderer un max » Répondit Ekaterina détournant son attention de la rue et faisant face a la joyeuse petite bande assis au deux tables qu'Ils avaient collés.

La jolie blonde, Dania Visjinc, roula les yeux et reporta son attention sur le sac qui était ouvert devant elle. Un garçon aux cheveux mis long brun pâle prit une cueillière et la plongea dans la coupe de Dania qui avait relâché sa surveillance pour mieux contemplé sa nouvelle trouvaille de la journée, une espèce de bracelet a breloque.

- « Hey ! » S'exclama cette dernière lorsque la cueillière d'Alexis, le beau brun, revint faire un deuxième tour dans sa coupe.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu vas garder cette horreur Dania » Grimaça Ekaterina.

- « Mon bracelet? Si je l'ai acheter c'est bien pour le garder non ? »

- « Je sais pas moi. Tu l'as peut-être acheté pour éviter à une pauvre fille sans goût de l'acheter ? Non ? » Dit Ekaterina en se tournant vers une deuxième blonde assise a l'autre table, disparut dans le cou de son nouveau petit ami.

Ékaterina roula les yeux lorsque la blonde quitta le cou de son ami et lui fit manger à la petite cuillère une glace à la fraise.

- « Ça t'arrive de ne pas être collée a Christofer, Yelena ? » Demanda finalement Ekaterina fatiguer de leurs longs soupirs amoureux.

N'obtenant aucune réponse des deux amoureux, la jeune slave roula les yeux et reporta son regard sur Dania qui faisait scintiller son bracelet.

- « Sérieusement jette le ! » Dit Ekaterina sur le ton d'un commandant d'aurore.

- « Non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'habille pas entièrement chez Dubenko & Gorenvitch que je n'ai pas de goût ! »

Dania, était un peu exaspérer de l'attitude d'Ekaterina. Pas au sujet de Krum, sa elle y était habituer depuis près de sept ans. Mais bien au sujet de ses habitudes vestimentaires. Dania était plutôt jolie. Très même. L'une des plus belles du collège. Juste que la ça allait pour Ekaterina qui comptait aussi dans le lot. Mais ce qui l'exaspérait le plus c'était les efforts que Dania mettait à sa tenue. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu à l'extérieur sans son maquillage parfait. Jamais mal habiller avec toute sa panoplie d'accessoire pour chaque tenue qu'elle avait. Même son uniforme de Dumstrang, que les élèves avaient le droit de modifier légèrement relevait de la haute couture. Ça sa exaspérait Ekaterina.

Pas qu'elle soit une féministe pure et dure. Mais bien que cette dernière trouvait cela comme superflu, du temps perdu. Ekaterina ne portait que du fard a joue, pour rehausser son teint un peu trop blanc. Et sa c'était sous contrainte maternelle.

Dania avait revêtu pour l'occasion de leurs achats scolaires, une espèce de robe de sorcière japonaise en soie multicolore et un pantalon parfaitement moldu, qu'elle nommait ''jeans''. Elle portait toujours un mélange de culture moldu et sorcier, ce qui avait le don de faire sourciller quelques-uns de leurs professeurs.

Ekaterina elle achetait ses vêtements chez le même couturier que toute sa famille : Dubenko & Gorenvitch. C'était un couturier conservateur que les familles de sang pur s'arrachaient. Tout les ministres d'Europe avait une de ses créations et les ministres américains tueraient pour un en avoir un.

Les vêtements de Dubenko et Gorenvitch avait la particularité d'être tous fait sur mesure et a même le corps du sorcier fortuné. Sa boutique, dans la haute rue Skarapskaia était munie de ses propres gardes de sécurité et on devait être de sang pure pour espérer entrer. Dubenko et sa femme Gorenvtich avait la même idéologie. Ils détestaient tous les deux les sang impures. Ils ne le montraient pas ouvertement bien sur, mais tous dans leurs boutiques l'indiquaient.

Ekaterina se releva de sa chaise et s'étira.

- « On ferait bien de continuer » Déclara t-elle.

Mue par des aimants la petite troupe se leva et posèrent des mornilles sur la table et suivirent Ekaterina qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la terrasse.

- « Alors Alexis, ou allons nous ? » Demanda Dania aux garçons qui avaient dévoré sa glace.

- « Chez l'apothicaire ? »

- « On te suis» S'écria joyeusement Christofer, tenant par la main sa copine Yelena.

Ekaterina soupira, heureuse de voir que Krum ne pouvait pas altérer une journée si parfaite. Elle souleva un peu sa cape de soie blanche et passa par-dessus un marre de boue. Alors qu'elle suivait ses amis dans la vaste apothicaire, elle entendit une clameur s'élevé au travers de la foule. Elle regarda courir les passants le plus loin possible de la basse rue. Elle cria à ses amis de venir et ils se frayèrent un chemin pour aller en direction de l'agitation. Lorsqu'Ils eurent dépassé une dizaine de boutique, Ekaterina et Alexis, les deux plus grandes personnes de leurs bandes aperçurent avec effrois la dizaine de cagoule noire qui jetaient des doloris à un homme accroupi sur le sol.

- « Personne ne va donc les arrêtés » S'écria un peu trop haut Ekaterina.

Dania eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul et plaqua sa meilleur amie sur le mur de verre le plus près.

- « Ne parle pas trop haut. On doit partir ! » Ordonna t-elle rapidement sans reprendre son souffle de peur d'être entendu.

- « Quoi ? C'est une blague…»

Avant que Dania et Alexis, qui s'était rapprocher, puissent intervenir, Ekaterina avait saisit sa baguette (25 centimètre en bois de cerisier et avec un élément magique inconnue) et lancer un retentissant Expelliarmus. L'homme cagoulé le plus près fût projeté un peu plus loin. Dania et Alexis prirent chacun un bras de leur amie et l'attirèrent plus loin dans la rue avant qu'une des personnes cagoulés s'aperçoivent de l'identité de la créatrice du sort désarmant.

- « Par Merlin que faite vous ! »

- « Nous sauvons notre peau et la tienne, alors cesse de crier et suis nous ! Ordonna Dania d'une voix trop autoritaire qui n'était pas habituellement la sienne, mais celle de la slave.

Surprise Ekaterina suivit ses amis qui partirent dans l'arcade ou était aligner de nombreuses cheminés. Ils montèrent tour a tour dans la cheminé. Lorsque ce fût le tour d'Ekaterina, juste avant Dania qui s'assurait que son amie monterait bien dans la cheminé, elle ne pût s'empêcher de tenter de voir ce qui se passait plus bas la rue maintenant terrorisé.

- « ALLER ! Cria Dania. »

- « 2450 Rue Ultrich, Manoir des Mikailevna. »


End file.
